novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Brynn Kjellberg
Brynn Kjellberg (ブルyﾝﾝ・ジェアバーグ Buruynn Jeabaagu) is an Obelisk Blue who went missing during her second year the same time as Atticus Rhodes, Skyler Zephyr, Bianca di Amore, and many others. She duels with a "Valkyrie" deck and is the love interest of Atticus Rhodes. Physical description Brynn is a lovely young woman of average weight and height with mid-back length dark chestnut brown hair, with lighter brown highlights, and deep silver-gray eyes. She was last seen wearing the Obelisk Blue Girls' Uniform, along with a light blue scarf around her neck. As Valkyrie, she wears an outfit much like the cards she uses. Personality Brynn is known for being one of the quiet Obelisks, not really opening to people. This was because she was new to the country and school and didn't know how to interact with people. Plus, her accent deemed her a freak by others. Despite how quiet she is, she isn't afraid of voicing her thoughts or options. She is, unfortunately, weak in the love department. She doesn't quite get some things. Brynn does get flustered especially when Atticus flirts with her, unable to voice her thoughts or words. When dueling, Brynn loves making it last as long as she can. She enjoys seeing what her opponent can do. She gets very excited when seeing a card, she hasn't seen. No matter if she wins her loses, she always shows good sportsmanship. Abilities Powers * Duel Monster Communication: Brynn has the power to communicate with Duel Monsters. She didn't reveal this to anyone as she didn't want thing seeing even more like a freak. Her Duel Spirit Partner is "Valkyrie Brunhilde". This is revealed during her duel as Valkyrie against Reika Tsumura. Skills * Dueling proficiency: Brynn is a highly skilled duelist, able to work with whatever she can. There can be times when she thinks nothing will work but usually is able to turn the duel around. * Extensive knowledge of Norse Mythology: Brynn is extremely knowledgeable in Norse Mythology. She can tell anyone anything about a God or Goddess. But, she is better with the Valkyries. Background Born in Oslo, Norway, Brynn was born into the long Kjellberg family that is rumored to be direct descendants of the minor Norse Goddess and Valkyrie Eir. She began dueling at an early age, though it took a while for her to find a perfect deck. She wanted something that would help her stay close to her roots. She finally found her deck when she was watching the reruns of the KC Grand Championship. She worked hard in learning the style of the "Valkyrie" deck and eventually became one of the best duelists in her hometown by the time she was 13. She later transferred to Duel Academy at age sixteen. In a short amount of time, she became very well-known at the school and soon found herself being told to go to the Millennium House with a bunch of other students for a test. That, unfortunately, would be the last anyone saw her of and the other students. ''Trials of Darkness'' Brynn isn't mentioned until after the first duel of the Shadow Rider Arc. She along with the other students that went missing are revealed to the holders. Kylie Reynolds reveals to have heard of Brynn's family as she was born in Norway and lived there for a while. Brynn makes her physical appearance in the chapter "Power of the Valkyries". She selects Reika Tsumura to duel. Deck Brynn plays a "Valkyrie" Deck, consisting of cards based on Norse mythology. Unlike her inspirer, Zigfried von Schroeder, Brynn's signature move is not to summon all her "Valkyrie" monsters at once. She wants to take the time to have the duel. Trivia * Brynn was most likely named after the Valkyrie Brynhildr. * Brynn has an extremely heavy accent, which is one of the things that drew Atticus to her. Category:Fan Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans